


liminal spaces

by fizzyguy



Category: Naruto
Genre: But not quite, Kissing, Romance, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyguy/pseuds/fizzyguy
Summary: you kiss kakuzu a lot. it just sorta happens??
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	liminal spaces

His kiss was empty. Like the liminal feeling of an empty bookshelf, gathering nothing but dust. 

Neither of you know why you do it. He doesn’t know why he shoves you into the closet, pushing himself in after. You don’t know why you let him.

His lips were always rough. Never hesitant, never asking because they already knew the answer. Your mouth was always waiting. Always searching. You stare at him all the time, waiting for him to be on you like he always is. He isn’t good at ignoring it.

His voice was rough like gravel, grating down your bones as he grunts into your mouth. He tastes like whisky. The cheap kind. He doesn’t like to spend more for the same drunk. 

The closet is empty. Never filled with anything other than you two, and whoever else shows up. 

The hallways are transitional. It feels surreal, forbidden, to use them not entirely in passing. You don’t bother to be all that gentle, the sentiment of it unappreciated. Holding back is a disservice. When you press him against the wall, you press yourself in after him. Your mouth finds his. The time towards it feels better than his mouth.

You’re used to his skin now. It’s usually against your own. You push your fingers into it, map it in your hands. It's rare for you to see it. You make sure to shove fingertips under his clothes.

Have you ever felt more human?

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> this work is kind of experimental? i don't really know where i was going with it, and i left it kind of ambiguous because i'm not sure what to make of it lol.
> 
> all opinions are welcome, constructive criticism appreciated :) thanks!
> 
> lots of love <3


End file.
